Death Of Demon
by Moyoco Hiux
Summary: Immortality? No such thing,even gods are dying.


Death of the Demon

It was dark night,even darker than usual. The girl was standing on the roof and observing the town. Town was filled with despair and people were just pathetic,as her companion told her. She closed her eyes and appeared in blank space,in front of the mirror. Behind her there was just a big black chair and a blonde haired man with horns sitting in it „Humans aren't worth the attention you give them,kid" he smiled. „Not one bit"  
>She punched the mirror „Then why do I feel so awful,Spirit..."<br>He walked next to her and hugged her,putting his hands on hers. His hands were cold and even more pale than hers. She bit her lower lip and looked away „Why...do...I feel this pain?"  
>„You and I are the same,kiddo" he slowly moved his head closer to her ear and whispered softly „We're the same,world doesn't get us,kid."<br>She wanted to push him off so bad,but he gripped her even tighter to himself. She looked down and refused to fight him,she felt already weak and broken. He gently moved the locks of her hair behind her ears and moved closer and closer. She turned,kicking him below his knee. He was the reason she was alive for so long. Everyone she knew died,the nightmare approached and she was still alive. She should've died so many times,but he made her immortal and hid every single one of the scars she got as a young child. She suffered so much,she just didn't have the strength to go on. He gave her powers which match God's,yet she isn't happy.  
>She opened her eyes and was back on the roof again. She reached for her pocket watch. It stopped working centuries ago,yet it looked so well. She sighed and curled up,hugging her knees and observing the dark sky.<br>The clock on the church showed the noon,yet it was so dark. She opened her own watch and snapped,turning it into the old photo of herself,her beloved apprentice and the midget who followed them around.  
>The midget married her apprentice and both of them moved to Italy. They got a son,his mother always called him a failure becouse of his tenderness. Lots of the girls from,back then,Venice loved him. Every single one of them,execpt of his own mother. He got married to the girl in France and they got beautiful twins. After that,twins got their kids and those got theirs.<br>Yet,she was still alone. Only the wind following her. She didn't the family,her friends were dead and even fanboys who followed her lost interest. Most of them were drunk,old and fat anyway.  
>Tear went down her face,she wiped it away. „World is so cold these days..." she said through tears. She rembered as people used to help each other over the centuries,there was love and tenderness,warm home where kids could return to. Now,the darkness and sorrow covered the world. „It is the end,isn't it?" she got up and zipped her black coat up „It is the end of the world Spirit...Right? People can't get any more cold" she shook. She was afraid of death,even if she killed so many poor,innocent creatures and humans.<br>„TELL ME IS THIS THE END!" she yelled from the rooftop. The person hugging her just a second a go didn't respond. „SPIRIT!" she yelled even louder. She felt the rage coming over her „TELL ME! IS IT THE END?"  
>She broke down and fell on her knees. „Tell me...please..." then warm hands wrapped around her neck and brought her closer to the guy. He leaned his head on hers and said in his own rude and arrogant way „Haven't I thought you anything? We are gods,we don't die,if we do...we drag the world with us" he tried to made her feel better as usual. She sniffed and tore up again „I'm afraid Spirit,I really am..."<br>„People die,creatures die. You're the god,don't be afraid" he whispered gently,observing the world with her.  
>„Spirit...You knew about the end of the world?"<br>„Yeah."  
>„When is it,I have to know..."<br>„I'm not allowed to tell you" he lied,she was already depressed.  
>„Today,isn't it?"<br>„No...Tomorrow..."  
>She cried,for the first time in her life. As her tear touched warm aslphalt,it started to rain. First rain that wasn't acid in few centuries. Sky was even darker than before.<br>He held her tight and smiled. He honestly didn't feel anything for her,but he had to kiss her ass so he won't get thrown outside the body. She looked at her hands. He sighed and kissed her forehead then smiled „This is last day of our existance,I'm happy to spend it with you,kid"  
>She felt warm wind flowing in her hair. She cried and then stood up. Spirit went back inside of her. She gripped her fists and thought „I am not alone,not anymore" she turned behind herself,Spirit couldn't stand watching her be depressed. He felt weak as well. He smiled to her and went outside her body,her scars appeared again and wrinkles. She was few centuries old,so she looked the best she could for that age. He hugged her "You've suffered einugh,tomorrow we will fight for the world's sake." he snapped, turning her into the 17-year-old self again. She felt young and hugged the air where he was standing. She sniffed as he turned into the young man,blonde,horns,yellow coat,silver tie and white shirt,white like the snow which she doesn't remember falling. His pants were as black as the sky and rotten darkness of that town. He actually got bones and flesh. Spirit wasn't the ghost who possessed her anymore,she felt comforted and she nodded „I'm ready"<br>He raised her chin and smiled "Togheter." he went back inside "My goddess."

The next day,she was in her demon form. Large scythe behind her,green dress and mismatching horns „If we lose..." she bit her lower lip  
>„We'll die togheter"<br>She jumped down from the building,asphalt was warm and wet from the rain. She walked down the street. People were inside their houses,noise on the street,nobody allowed to be outside becouse of the posioned air. She felt honestly lonely. War was going on too. Bomb destroyed the spot near her. She ran away before it exploded. At least 10 humans were dead and nobody gave a damn. She went to the battlefield. Both of the nations were fighting. Just couple of hundreds of people. She could've seen at least 15 of them in each who looked like either her apprentice or the midget. She shook and stood in between „STOP!" both of the nations started attacking each other. She caught at least 10 people of each nation.  
>She looked at the sky,there was the black hole , destroying everything,making it dissolve. She jumped on „NO! DON'T" It caught her hand,yet she didn't give up,she snapped and tried to close it with her chains. Those just dissapeared. She continued to fight against it. She snapped like crazy,but the thing kept on expanding. It sucked in half of her arm,but she still fought it „I'm not gonna give up"<br>She was even more pale and her hair just turned darker „I cannot allow it to kill me..." She snapped and made the large energy ball,sacrificing people around her, she tried to push the hole or fill it. It just wanted more and more. Everything around her was gone. Spirit couldn't help at all,as she was attacking,he kept guard so she won't die. She moved away and sat in the sand „I feel worthless for a god..." He shrugged.  
>She appeared back in blank space. It was falling apart and Spirit was on the floor,lying lifeless. She ran up to him „SPIRIT!" she called for him „SPIRIT!"<br>He just lied there. The aroogant bastard,making her face her own death after promising her eternity „SPIRIT!" she yelled again.  
>He got up on his fists and knees,he was wounded pretty bad and his leg dissapeared „I Can still hear well,bitch" he said arrogantly,to fool her into thinking he is okay. She got hit as well. She tripped and hugged him „I guess nothing we can do..if I continue to fight,you might die..."<br>„I'm gonna die anyway"  
>„Don't say such stupid things,Spirit!"<br>„Look,when I die,I'm giving you all of my powers...Go back to the Afterworld and take my place...Make sure it doesn't fall like this world"  
>That's right! Afterworld! If she goes there now,he will get better!<br>„Spirit,I'll get you tehre,hold on!"  
>„It is too late for me...You're young and full of energy...Do it!"<br>„But..." she tried to pick him up,but she fell herself „I Don't wanna leave you..."  
>„You have to..." he smiled arrogantly<br>She looked at him and turned to him,reaching for his hand „Dying togheter?"  
>„Always up to it" he joked<br>She smiled as he rached for her hand. She smiled and layed there,with him in front of her. He looked at her gently „You always got me into danger...And I'm dying ehre instead of ruling the Afterworld..."  
>She looked at the blank space<br>„Yet I don't regret it" he grabbed her other hand. She stared to cry out of happiness. He slowly closed her eyes and dissolves into ash.  
>„Now I understand...He took care of me...not for his own goals...He actually cared about the whole world..I was too blind to see it"<br>Red snow fell in the Afterworld and the Earth was destroyed. Just blank space and her body,floating in black space,without a leg. Drops of ehr own blood were floating around her,while she stared blankly into the darkness.  
>„My own hatred...destroyed the world Spirit cared about..."<br>There was a tiny shed of light. She saw everyone. Apprentice,Midget...even her companion was there. She smiled and tried to reach for them with her arm,the one which was whole that is.  
>„My own hatred...made me blind...my own wish of revenge...Destroyed the things I told I was fighting for..."<br>She fell backwards,into the deeper darkness,her body froze,she couldn't move or fight to get back. She closed her eyes.  
>„So I accept any punishment this dimension offers me..."<br>She died in circle of everyone's sorrow. In the emptyness and eternal darkness. Hands of the darkness dragged her into their dimension. Her body turned to ash and metal in her bones dissapeared with her.  
>„If I was meant to be born again...This world would make me the most disguisting thing I could be..."<br>The empty space turned into light and it cracked. Like glass. Laughter everywhere,memories dissapeared and everything connected to it faded away and dissapeared with Mako,the girl herself.

Afterworld,year Unknown.  
>„Leave me! Leave me alone!" said the boy,running like fly without a head „Help me! Someone! Guard! RELEASE ME FROM THIS HELL!" he cried for help,though nobody listened.<br>He crashed the white statue and looked up.  
>There was a guy with horns,holding a baby girl in his arms,while there was a shadow behind him. Under the statue it said „To Our Last Guard; Who died in purpose to save the dimension; Do not forget year 1444000090002; Afterworld"<br>The girl in black dress,looking scary,nails long and hair black like death,approached the kid „See kid,even here good is priceless,you haven't been good boy,so you need to be punished"  
>She said and stuck her long nails through him,covering the statue with blood. She sighed and approached the statue „I'm doing as you told me Spirit...I took the punishment..."<br>Indeed she was reborn as the most disguisting thing. Herself.


End file.
